


Home Turf Advantage

by exbex



Series: Due South/BSG verse [6]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), BtVS - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Home Turf Advantage

Cylons tasted just like humans, and they kept resurrecting, coming back like crab Rangoon on a buffet line. They were also more fun, because they were a lot stronger and always put up one hell of a fight. They were pretty but not quite human, so there was no skull-splitting headache. He just had to avoid the chrome jobs, and the ones who had decided to take up staking.

Spike shook his head as he lit a cigarette and watched the effects of the bomb he’d planted in the resurrection hub. He’d been playing for the good guys too long.


End file.
